Stop The Game
by BadMonster-Fr
Summary: Une soirée presque ordinaire dans le quotidien de Claire et Fang, troublée par un matériel informatique bien trop addictif et ajoutant à cela une activité physique intense. Manque de sommeil assuré. OS, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS relatant de nouvelles aventures entre Light et Fang. Cette rapide fiction est en partie inspirée du jeu originel d'où sont extrait les deux personnages, ainsi que, malheureusement, de ma vie personnelle et de mes duels épiques avec une certaine personne et ses jeux vidéos. (Oui, Sunshine, je parle de toi -/-). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas, mais je tente cependant de contrôler ce petit bout d'histoire, en relatant quelques nouvelles péripéties des deux jeunes femmes que nous adorons tous et toutes (Dites pas le contraire, je ne vous croirais pas). En espérant que cet OS vous plaise, je vous dis à bientôt et surtout bonne lecture !**

**Ps: Cet OS sera divisé en plusieurs parties, normalement répondant au nombre de trois. (Je dis normalement parce que je ne l'ai toujours pas terminée et qu'il se pourrais qu'elle soit allongée...mais pas sûr !)**

_**Stop The Game**_

**Partie 1**

« -Claire… »

Les membres endoloris par la brume qui flottait sous mes yeux, je distinguais à peine la silhouette de ma petite amie. Encore scotchée à son ordinateur. Je fixait l'heure qu'indiquait le cadran sur la table de nuit et mes yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement, comme poussés par la surprise de ma découverte. Quatre heures…il était quatre heures du matin.

Je posais mon coude sur le matelas, occupant la place de celle qui aurait du me rejoindre il y a plusieurs temps déjà, me servant d'appui pour me redresser. Je tentais difficilement de me traîner jusqu'au bord du lit, toujours en regardant la jolie blonde avec qui j'étais maintenant depuis quelques mois, et ses doigts fins qui tapaient sur le clavier.

Son visage était scotché à son écran d'ordinateur, plus particulièrement sur un petit personnage virtuel qu'elle s'était crée il y avait peu de temps. Et c'était pour cause qu'elle avait décidé d'y consacrer beaucoup, voulant à tout pris que son guerrier devienne plus fort que tout les autres. Ma petite amie voulait gagner. Cette tête de mule n'acceptait jamais une défaite, et rejouait presque immédiatement pour tenter de remporter la victoire qu'elle n'avait pu atteindre.

Et je l'aimais, passionnément, même si son attitude m'exaspérait parfois.

« -Fang ? Tu es réveillée ? »

J'émis un bruit qui eut pour fait de confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle s'excusa précipitamment, se retournant cependant une nouvelle fois vers son écran en étouffant un juron. Elle venait de perdre, par une petite faute inattention. Et je savais qu'elle allait tout faire pour prendre sa revanche. Je la voyais déjà me compter ses exploits le lendemain, l'air fier d'avoir triomphé de ses ennemis.

« -Tu en as encore pour longtemps Sunshine ? Lui demandais-je, ma main retenant ma tête de tomber.

-Quelques minutes seulement. J'arrive juste après. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se reporta sur l'écran d'accueil de son jeu, où elle était retournée après avoir obtenu son superbe « Game Over ». Ne retrouvant pas immédiatement le sommeil, même après m'être retournée dans son lit plus d'une dizaine de fois, je me décidais alors à l'observer dans son milieu favori.

Elle s'était crispée sur son clavier, concentrée comme jamais sur ses prochains adversaires qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'envoyer au tapis. A dire vrai, je savais que les jeux en ligne n'était véritablement jamais terminés. Et je savais que Claire n'était pas du genre à arrêter un jeu avant qu'elle l'ait parfaitement terminé. Perfectionniste en plus de cela. Je me résignait donc à l'attendre, un nombre important de minutes, mon esprit ne pouvant se concentrer sur autre chose que sur sa voix entrecoupée d'émotions diverses.

« -Combien de quêtes te manque t-il ?

-Une quinzaine. Et le score ne baisse pas, étant donné qu'ils m'en redonnent une à chaque fois que je termine la précédente, bougonna t-elle.

-Tu devrait t'arrêter là alors..., je murmurais, encore dans les vapes.

-Laisse moi au moins finir celles sur Bodhum. On m'a demandé de tuer quelques gorgonopsides et d'en ramener la peau. J'ai aussi deux mini boss, un megistotherian et un managarmr, qui me ferait sûrement monter de niveau, et aussi accéder à ma nouvelle classe. Là je devrais choisir entre guerrier l'Cie et guerrier Cie'th. A ton avis, qu'est ce qui est le mieux ? J'imagine que la classe Cie'th doit comporter plus de sorts tandis que le L'Cie s'applique au corps à corps... »

Elle finit sa phrase, l'air pensive, comme cherchant à comparer les deux classes, leurs points forts et faibles par rapport à ses préférences en matière de combat. Je savait que son choix à ce propos serait vite fait. Bien qu'appréciant les sorts, notamment de foudre, Lightning était maîtresse dans l'art du corps à corps. Elle ne résisterait pas à l'idée de pouvoir batailler, se trouver au plus près du danger au lieu de se tenir à l'écart.

« -Claire.. » je l'appelais encore.

Voyant qu'elle s'était plongée dans ses pensées, je me décidais à me lever. Prise de vertiges, je faillis flancher, me rattrapant in extremis sur la chaise où elle était assise. Elle leva son regard vers moi et je lui adressais un rapide sourire. J'avais sommeil, terriblement sommeil. Si ce n'était pas elle, rien ne me retiendrait debout.

« -Viens te coucher..s'il te plaît... »

Ne tenant plus, je faisait le tour de la chaise, m'effondrant sur ses genoux, ses bras m'attrapant alors que mon corps l'écrasait presque.

« -Viens dormir avec moi Sunshine » je murmurais.

Un petit rire parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles, et tentant de me relever, je tombais sur ces magnifiques yeux d'un bleu cobalt. Je frôlais son front de mes lèvres, les yeux à demi fermés et ne profitant que de la chaleur produite par son étreinte autour de moi. J'aurais pu rester ainsi durant des heures. Comme une enfant.

Un de ses bras quitta ma taille pour retourner à sa souris. Elle abdiqua, cliqua quelques fois jusqu'à ce que le noir presque complet ne prenne possession de sa chambre. Je sentis la douceur de ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue gauche, me berçant tendrement et me soulevant pour me déposer sur le matelas. Elle remonta le drap jusqu'à mon épaule, puis se recula. Mes yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, j'observais encore la silhouette de mon amante, se dévêtir pour enfiler une simple chemise. Mon cœur fit un bond, à la vue du bijou qui ornait son nombril.

« -C'est nouveau ce que je vois là ? » Lui demandais-je, un sourire taquin se peignant sur mon visage.

Elle sourit à son tour, s'amusant de ma petite découverte et se rapprochant du lit. Je me relevais, ma fatigue ayant disparue mystérieusement, ma curiosité prenant le dessus. J''avisais les deux petites boules blanches attachées à une fine tige en métal qui passait d'un côté et de l'autre de sa peau.

« -Aurait-tu besoin de plus d'attention de ma part Sunshine ? » Lui murmurais-je doucement tout en touchant le bijou du bout des doigts.

Je la sentis frissonner à ce contact, comme si un courant d'air l'avait traversée. Je passais mes mains sur son ventre tout en suivant le contour parfait de ses muscles, ni trop formés, ni pas assez. Je savais qu'elle me regardait faire, et je savais aussi qu'elle ne tarderait pas à réagir à mes avances. Assise sur le lit, je l'attirais vers moi, caressant encore sa peau d'albâtre que j'aimais tant. Son corps semblait être dessiné comme celui d'une statue, sa peau n'en restait pas pour le moins chaude et agréable. Je déposais un court baiser sous son nombril et levait mon regard vers elle.

Elle avait la tête baissée vers moi, les lèvres entrouvertes comme cherchant l'air. Ses cheveux blonds, teinté d'une jolie couleur rosée descendaient en cascade le long de son visage. L'air sauvage posé sur son teint blanc, elle me regardait, comme attendant ma prochaine action. En un quart de seconde, mes lèvres ne se faisaient pas prier pour rejoindre les siennes et leur donner un chaleureux baiser. Je sentais se respiration se bloquer sous mon étreinte alors que ma main droite se frayait un passage dans ses mèches rebelles. En saisissant une boucle, je passais mon pouce sur cette dernière, adorant la douceur de ses cheveux rosés.

Ma bouche toujours collée à la sienne, je profitais de ce superbe instant, qui malgré qu'il ne soit plus si rare, restait pour moi l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle puisse m'offrir. Le plus beau des cadeaux.

Ses lèvres s'emparèrent fiévreusement des miennes, comme ne voulant s'en séparer. Je sentis mon corps basculer malgré moi et mon dos s'appuyer sur son matelas. J'essayais de me débattre vainement, mais savait cela inutile, ma petite amie m'empêchant de me relever. Elle relâcha mes lèvres, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Nous nous échangeâmes deux sourires complices.

« -Je croyais que tu mourrais d'envie de t'endormir contre moi ? Me lança t-elle malicieusement.

-J'ai...en quelque sorte... »

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase qu'elle me coupait déjà, posant son index sur mes lèvres. Je lui marmonnais alors un complément.

« -...du changer mes plans. »

Elle posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, et mon esprit se mit à divaguer alors qu'elle se séparait à nouveau, léchant ma lèvre inférieure avant de se retirer. Une chaleur étrange mais familière s'installa dans mon bas ventre et je me mordais les lèvres, ces même lèvres que Claire s'étaient appropriés il y avait quelques secondes.

Lentement, sa tête bascula sur le côté et je sentis la morsure de ses dents s'accaparer mon cou. Je suffoquais sous ses attaques, les appréciant, encore et toujours plus. Je serrais les draps de ma main libre, l'autre caressant le dos de ma partenaire. Caresses devinrent bientôt griffures, Lightning mordant ma peau avec plus d'ardeur encore, léchant allègrement et recommençant. Satisfaite du résultat qu'elle savait inscrit sur mon cou pour un bon bout de temps, elle me fit face. Son visage où les sentiments n'étaient qu'imperceptibles habituellement était teinté d'un adorable rouge.

Je lui tirais la langue, me moquant ouvertement d'elle et du teint qu'elle arborait. Elle ne me laissa faire, l'attrapant entre ses dents et venant joindre ses lèvres aux miennes, nous commencions notre sublime danse. Une bourrasque d'émotions nous submergea dès lors, s'immisçant dans nos deux corps et se rapprochant dangereusement de nos cœurs. Mon organe vital s'emballait, sans que moi même ne le contrôle plus. L'excitation devenait maître et je reprenais possession des lèvres de mon amante, alors qu'elle ne me quittait qu'à peine. Un gémissement surpris s'échappa de la gorge de ma petite amie qui ne s'attendait pas à tant. Elle ne me repoussa cependant pas, mais venait plutôt réclamer. Toujours plus de baisers, comme elle les aimaient tant.

Alors que ma main se glissait vers son bas ventre, je la surpris à me stopper dans mon action. Mon bras était enserré dans sa poigne de fer et il m'était impossible de continuer mon mouvement. Elle relâcha mes lèvres, me fixant en souriant. S'appuyant contre moi, elle taquina mon nez du sien, comme me provoquant.

« -On devrait dormir. Il est tard... »

Sur cette phrase, elle déposa un délicat baiser sur mon front dont la température avait déjà horriblement augmenté. Mon corps dégageait une chaleur folle et malheureusement pour moi, Claire n'était pas d'humeur à s'embraser. Elle attrapait le coussin sur lequel je reposais il y avait quelques minutes encore, et se pelotonna contre ce dernier. J'affichais une mine déconfite, jalouse du polochon dont la douceur était certes enviable mais pas plus que la mienne...si ?

Je m'allongeais à ses côtés, se blottissant contre son dos qui me faisait face. Mon corps encore en fusion ne semblait vouloir se calmer et le sommeil que j'avais connu quelques temps plus tôt m'avait filé entre les doigts. Résignée, je cherchais du réconfort près de Claire qui rechigna lorsque ma main se posait sur sa taille.

« -Si tu tente quoi que ce soit Fang... » marmonna t-elle dans son oreiller.

Je répliquais d'un grognement vaguement déçu.

« -Ton appétit sexuel est vraiment démesuré.. »

A ces dernières paroles, je pensais répondre en m'insurgeant, citant plusieurs exemples de ces nuits où elle m'avait volontairement provoquée, de son propre chef, et où j'avais pourtant résisté. J'avais pris sur moi et mon « appétit » comme elle disait avait été modéré de mon plein gré.

Je soupirais, enfouissant ma tête contre sa nuque et l'embrassant gentiment. Claire était sans cœur, vraiment. Mais je savais qu'elle m'aimait, tout comme je l'aimait. Elle n'était qu'une imbécile tout comme je l'étais lorsque nous nous disputions, et elle était aussi gamine que je pouvais l'être lorsque nous nous lancions des défis improbables. Je l'aimais...et je ne pouvais le cacher, avait follement envie d'elle cette soirée là.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de pouvoir attendre son doux souffle, court et apaisé, sortir de ses lèvres. Je choisissais de me détendre à mon tour, calquant ma respiration sur la sienne, et me blottissant contre elle, je sombrais dans un autre monde.

* * *

« -Debout Fang ! »

Je sursautais et me réveillais en fracas. Mon regard se posa sur les alentours et je restais étonnée face à la petite créature qui me faisait face. Flottant dans l'air, chose déjà étonnante, elle était blanche et possédait des yeux en amandes dont je ne percevait la couleur. Sur le haut de son crâne se trouvait un petit rubis, comme une sorte d'antenne qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, en fonction du battement de ses ailes. La créature battit des bras quelques secondes, me pressant un peu plus.

« Lightning à besoin de nous kupo ! »

Kupo ? Lightning ? Qui étaient ces deux personnages ? Et qu'était cette bestiole qui me sommait de me dépêcher pour je ne savais quoi. Je croisais les bras, pensive, et ce fus là que je remarquais l'accoutrement étrange dans lequel j'étais habillé. Je portais un simple débardeur noir, le tout surmonté d'un sari d'un bleu marine. D'étranges motifs étaient inscrit sur le tissu, et avec étonnement, j'en compris toute leur signification.

« -Aie ! »

Voyant que je m'étais détourné sur autre chose, le petit bonhomme dont j'ignorais le nom avait décidé de me rallier vers le droit chemin. Il avait dégainé un bâton, j'aurais même précisé en disant que c'était un sceptre, et m'avait donné un coup sur la tête.

« -Lightning m'avait dit que tu n'écoutais rien à rien ! s'énerva la petite créature. Et elle te croit capable de la libérer ! Tu parle d'une championne élue de la Dé... »

Je mettais une main sur l'endroit où aurait du se trouver sa bouche, le priant de se taire. Je ne comprenais rien à rien. J'observais les alentours, ne distinguant rien d'autre que des ruines et derrière nous, une grande étendue d'eau qui ressemblait à la mer, ajoutant à celle ci des reflets fluorescents qui se promenaient lentement sur son étendue liquide. Je ne savais plus où j'en était. Et par dessus tout, je maudissais Claire. Tout ceci n'était qu'une farce dont je la sauvait à l'origine, et j'allais la faire payer pour ça.

« -Qui est tu ? » Demandais-je enfin.

Le petit animal passa sa patte sur son front, comme se désespérant de mon ignorance. Ce n'était tout de même pas de ma faute si je me retrouvais dans un endroit inconnu.

« -Je suis Mog, kupo ! Je suis au service de Lightning, kupo !

-Qui est Lightning ? »

La créature s'étonna, comprenant que quelque chose clochait. Elle commença son récit, alors que ses mots manquaient de me rendre sourde, tant l'étonnement qui me prenait était grand. Nous étions dans le Valhalla, un royaume invisible où seuls les élus pleuvant se rendre, et où, ma chère amie Lightning m'avait rapidement téléporté avant sa capture. Lightning ? La créature disait d'elle qu'elle avait l'air d'un ange, bien qu'elle ne fut pas à son goût. Ses cheveux étaient d'une teinte étrange apparemment. Pour ce que j'en savais, je la connaissais depuis longtemps, mais ce nom ne me disait franchement rien. Je soupirais alors que Mog me persuadait de l'accompagner. Cette petite bestiole avait donc un nom, et pas des plus communs, c'était sûr.

Ma mission ? Et bien telle une vraie héroïne, je devais venir au secours de ma jeune amie, qui soit dit en passant, semblait être un sacré canon mais qui pourtant ne m'évoquait rien. J'espérais que Claire n'en serait pas jalouse si je venais à la rencontrer dans cet endroit. Et d'ailleurs, que lui était-il arrivé ? Je dormais confortablement entre ses bras, et voilà que je me réveillais dans un monde farfelu, ma petite amie manquant à l'appel en plus de cela. J'en touchais quelques mots à Mog, et ce dernier s'exclama, tout excité.

« -Lightning doit savoir où elle se trouve, kupo ! Lightning sait tout, elle voit tout Valhalla, kupo ! Suis moi et je te mènerait à elle !

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle sera en mesure de me dire où est Claire ? Sérieusement, j'en doute beaucoup. »

Mais l'animal décidait de ne pas s'attarder sur mes paroles et voletait déjà rapidement vers une nouvelle direction. Je le hélais pour qu'il m'attende et me mettais à lui courir après, le suivant dans la ville grise.

Je ne savais quoi penser de cet endroit, mis à part qu'il possédait d'étonnantes facultés. La mer fluorescente était bien étrange, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la ville dans laquelle me guidait Mog. Déserte, totalement. Aucune animal, aucune créature, aucun autre être humain mis à part moi. Les rues s'entrecroisaient, formant un gigantesque labyrinthe où j'étais sûre de me perdre si mon nouvel ami ne m'accompagnait pas. Je le suivait sagement, observant les habitations qui nous entourait et le gris des briques dans lesquelles elles étaient construites. Mes yeux tombèrent sur un arc de cercle dont la couleur émeraude me fit rapidement penser à la description que faisait Claire de mes yeux. Je décidais de ne rien dire ni poser comme question. Je voulais seulement retrouver Claire et quitter cet endroit.

« -C'est ici, kupo. »

La petite bestiole s'arrête immédiatement devant les quelques marches d'escalier qui lui faisait face, me contournant pour se cacher dans mon dos. Il semblait effrayé, et je ne comprenais toujours pas. Valhalla semblait pourtant être un endroit calme, certes désert et dépourvu de population active, mais pas pour le moins dangereux. Je prenait le chemin que m'indiquait Mog, celui ci me suivant et guettant l'arrivée soudaine d'un monstre. Je me stoppais devant la grande porte d'un immense château, où le vert et le gris semblait être les couleurs adéquates. Correspondantes à la ville et à l'étrange figure que j'avais entraperçue tout à l'heure.

« Lightning est au dernier étage, kupo. Elle s'est changée en statue, il y a peu de temps de cela. J'étais là, j'ai tout vu, kupo ! Je n'ai pu qu'entendre ses derniers mots...elle murmurait ton nom, elle mourrais d'envie de te revoir. Je lui ai juré de te ramener, et j'ai erré dans les rues du Valhalla. Puis le long de la plage alors que terribles monstres grouillent habituellement là bas. Quand je t'ai trouvé, j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils avaient tous disparus, kupo. Ce n'est pas bon signe, kupo...

-Ne soit pas défaitiste Mog. Je suis sur que les monstres sont partis en chasse ailleurs, ou bien sont-ils en hibernation ?

-Nous sommes en été, kupo. Me répondit-il d'un air sérieux.

Dubitative, j'observais les alentours, peu convaincue de l'affirmation de mon nouvel ami.

-Et bien, je n'en avait pas l'impression. Peut-être les monstres ont-ils pensés comme moi ?

-Ils ne peuvent pas penser comme toi, kupo. Ils vivent ici et connaissent cette ville et ces recoins bien mieux que toi, kupo. Qui plus est, chacune des créatures ici possèdent une horloge interne, la Déesse les a crées comme cela et ils doivent savoir que.. »

Je posais ma main sur sa bouche imaginaire pour le faire taire. Ses jérémiades et toute son attitude me fatiguait. Vivement que je retrouve Claire. Elle, au moins, ne m'embêtais pas avec des blabla interminables. En fait, c'était plutôt mon rôle.

J'avisais la porte en face de moi et poussait la porte qui pivota lourdement. Je faisais un pas dans l'entrée, et regardait autour de moi. Ce château était une ruine ambulante, rien de plus. Des escaliers étaient présents, leurs empruntes se dessinant sur le sol, mais je ne voyais aucun mécanisme capable de les faire remonter. J'appelais Mog afin de lui demander de l'aide mais la créature ne bougeait pas, comme figée. Je l'appelais encore mais une petite voix vint me répondre à sa place.

« -La place de Mog n'est plus ici à présent. Lorsque tu accédera au niveau supérieur, alors seulement à ce moment là, il te reviendra. »

Je me retournais vers la fillette me parlant. Mes yeux s'écarquillaient alors que je tombais des nues. Cette gamine...elle ressemblait Claire lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Ce même sourire malicieux que j'avais vu sur ces photos de famille. Ces yeux, dont je pourrais reconnaître la couleur entre mille. Je balbutiais un nom, avec peu d'espoir.

« -Serah ? »

Serah était la jeune sœur de Claire, et si elles étaient nées en même temps, nul doute que je les auraient confondues, l'une et l'autre. Elle se ressemblaient énormément. Cependant, malgré le fait que cette fillette ait un air des deux sœurs, je doutais qu'elle soit l'une d'entre elle. Elle n'était pas Claire, ça, c'était certain.

« -Perdu. Je m'appelle Lumina. » Lâcha t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais à Mog ? Lui demandais-je, ne lâchant pas l'affaire.

-Moi ?! Mais je n'ai rien fais à cette pauvre petite créature. La Déesse le refuse en son antre, voilà tout. Tu aurais du voir la façon dont il s'est enfui la dernière fois. Tout cela parce que Lightning...enfin bref, ce n'est pas très important tout ça. »

A peine eut-elle prononcée sa dernière phrase que sa silhouette se floutais. Sous mes yeux, je la vis disparaître, pour se téléporter sur un carré de pierre accroché par je ne sais quel moyen sur le mur à ma droite.

« -Il y a dix étages dans ce château. A chacun des étages, tu rencontrera deux coffres. Un bon et un moins bon. En fonction de tes choix, le coffre libérera un monstre ou bien un objet qui t'aidera pour la suite de l'ascension. Si c'est un monstre que tu choisis, alors tu devra te battre. Si c'est l'objet, tu continuera ta route comme si de rien n'était et Mog te montrera le chemin.

-Quel rôle joue tu dans tout cela ? L'arbitre ?

-En quelque sorte. Je ne suis qu'un mélange de particules et de souvenirs. Un esprit, qui hante le château et le protège contre ceux qui ne méritent pas d'y entrer. C'est pour cela que le jeu y prends place. »

Elle s'assit sur le bout de pierre, battant des jambes comme la gamine impétueuse qu'elle était. Petite morveuse. Enfin, jouer à son jeu devenait une obligation. Elle fit apparaître les deux premiers coffres et ricana devant mon soupir de résignation. Je m'approchais des deux petite boules volantes, faites d'un métal qui m'étais inconnu. Droite ou gauche. J'y réfléchissais tandis que Lumina insistait pour me faire choisir. Je me décidais et activais le petit mécanisme présent sur le haut du coffre de droite.

Le second explosa alors et un cri bestial résonna quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre promptement. Je récupérais l'objet, apparu sur le sol il y avait quelques secondes. C'était une lance, dont la couleur rouge écarlate me fascinait, comme peinte dans un sang pur. J'avoue que cette idée était un peu glauque, cependant. Je faisais jouer le manche en bois entre mes doigts, admirant le pointu de l'arme, et l'acier qui luisait malgré la pénombre de la pièce. J'entendais la voix de Lumina qui résonnait à nouveau dans la pièce, sans qu'elle n'y soit plus pourtant.

« -Bonne pioche. Ton arme te servira bien face à tes futurs combats. Ah, j'oubliais. A chaque étage que tu atteindra un nouveau coffre apparaîtra, et un monstre il contiendra. Quel serait l'intérêt d'un jeu sans action, pas vrai ? »

La voix se coupa dans un écho, et Mog me rejoignit promptement, sans pour autant parler. Peut être ne le pouvait-il plus ici ? Je caressais sa tête gentiment, rassurée qu'il n'ait rien. Cette dernière se leva vers la direction suivante, les escaliers quelques temps plus tôt dans le sol s'extirpant de leur cachette. Je souriais, avançant vers mon but. Je ne me doutais pas des horreurs sur lesquelles j'allais tomber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! Voilà une deuxième partie, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une ou deux reviews, j'en serais extrêmement heureuse :) Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

**Hawk Kagome: Ewi un OS cette fois ci, mais tu sais bien que mon autre fic est en préparation. D'ailleurs, à ce propos...je comprends pourquoi j'ai choisie une filière L plutôt que Scientifique...j'y comprends vraiment rien à rien x) Joueuse ? Une addict tu veux dire :P Et figure toi que je n'avais pas tilté sur la façon qu'a Mog de parler, je n'avais pas fait ce parallèle avec Hope dans LR ^-^ Comme quoi, ton point de vue peut être parfois différent du mien ! Niark niark, oui frustrée...j'adore trop ces personnages pour leur laisser avoir tout ce qu'elles veulent...enfin pas de suite :D Tu verra bien la fin Sunny, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre se fera autant dévorer que le précédent.**

**Tache de Son: Merci pour ta pitite review, qui même si elle n'est pas longue, est un booster très bénéfique. Même si je vois le nombre de vues, le manque de review démotive un peu ^^' Mais je finirais quand même cet OS, parce qu'avant tout, j'écris pour le plaisir. Je pourrais tout aussi bien choisir de ne pas partager mes écrits comme le font d'autres personnes, mais l'opinion des lectures et surtout de ceux qui aiment ce pairing m'intéresse beaucoup :) J'espère que aimera ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Partie 2**

Dernier étage, dernière épreuve. La voix du petit lutin à tête rose me tapant sur le système, j'en venais à regretter celle de Mog. Tout aussi désagréable pourtant. Mais sa voix, toute aussi aiguë et horripilante qu'elle était, n'en venait pas à me faire oublier les blessures dont je souffrais. Pour cause, les monstres que j'avais involontairement libéré et qui m'avait pris pour leur quatre heure. Certains à pattes griffues, d'autres à dents tranchantes. A chacun des étages un coffre en plus, et dans ce celui ci, une nouvelle bestiole à abattre comme l'avait prédit Lumina.

A mon arrivée au dernier étage, le total de coffre présent dans la salle répondait au nombre de onze. Un seul contenant l'aide nécessaire tandis que des autres sortirent d'autres immondices prêtent à me sauter dessus pour me dévorer. J'allais encore devoir y passer c'était certain. J'avais toujours été malchanceuse aux jeux de hasard.

J'observais le bout de ma lance et le fer dont était couvert le sang des créatures que j'avais abattues. Il y avait d'abord eu cette étrange créature, mi insecte, mi robot. En la voyant, je me suis d'abord demandé dans quel monde de fou j'avais atterrit pour qu'un scientifique soit assez fou, voir adorateur d'insectes pour en créer un robotisé. Je n'avais eu qu'un court laps de temps à y réfléchir que l'insecte me fonçait déjà dessus. Je situais rapidement son point faible et plantais ma lance près de son cœur, si je pouvais appeler cela un cœur. A moins qu'il ne soit moteur. Plus nous nous enfoncions dans les galeries, moi et Mog, et plus nous tombions sur des créatures inimaginables et certaines véritablement capable de tuer un homme.

Mon petit ami ne m'était pas d'une grande aide , malheureusement pour moi. Qu'aurait-il pu faire avec son bâton de bois ? Tenter d'assommer son ennemi avant de se faire gober ? Mauvaise idée. J'en venait donc à me battre seule. Mog était, de toute manière, incapable de m'assister dans mes combats et demeurait figé pendant celui ci. Ce n'était qu'une fois le combat terminé qu'il revenait vers moi en chantonnant gaiement. Je l'aimais bien, au final. Enfin lorsqu'il se taisait.

Lumina, elle, ne se taisait jamais. Elle était comme un arbitre durant les matchs de football, décrivant chacun de mes mouvements ainsi que ceux du monstre. Ce qu'elle était agaçante. Mais j'étais enfin parvenue au dernier étage, et je ne doutais pas que j'allais pouvoir rencontrer Lightning d'ici peu. Avec de la chance, elle me dirait sûrement où se trouvait Claire. J'en venais, de plus en plus, à douter de sa part d'implication dans cette histoire. Comment aurait-elle pu m'envoyer dans ce monde, de toute manière ? Elle n'était pas magicienne. Restait à savoir où elle-même se trouvait. Peut être m'attendait elle sagement dans son lit, n'ayant même pas remarqué mon absence. Ou peut-être s'était-elle réveillé sans moi et avait cru que je l'avais quittée ? Je grinçais des dents. Je devais trouver un moyen de rentrer et vite. La petite voix de Lumina me rappela à l'ordre, me présentant la situation comme elle l'avait à chaque étages précédents.

« -Onze coffres à cet étages. Un coffre contient cet objet de soin dont tu as tant besoin, les autres ne sont que créatures et monstres des ténèbres. Aura tu de la chance, où sera tu encore malchanceuse ? Fais ton choix et fais le bien. »

Je jurais, détestant la moquerie constante de cette gamine. Contrairement à Claire, elle, n'était jamais totalement sérieuse. Tout sujets étaient bons à la plaisanterie, même la mort. Et de celle ci, je n'en étais pas passé loin. Heureusement, j'avais eut une bonne main au troisième étage, et avait conservé une potion. Je me disais que si j'en buvais un peu, je retrouverais de mes forces. Après tout, ce monde m'étais inconnu mais la magie en faisait véritablement partie.

En bref, il me restait donc a faire ce dernier choix, parmi les onze coffres que Lumina me proposait et ce que je pouvais dire, c'était que la probabilité que je tombe sur une nouvelle potion n'était que très faible, pour ne pas dire complètement nulle. J'en enclenchais un au hasard, m'attendant à voir surgir une horrible bestiole. Ce ne fus pas le cas. Non, elle n'étais pas horrible, elle était tout simplement...hors norme. Un genre de...poulet géant. Je ne savais même pas comment le qualifier.

Il se déplaçait sur ses deux pattes, chacune munies de griffes. Ses plumes étaient d'un blanc immaculé, et seul leur bouts portaient une couleur vertes étrange, me rappelant le monument que j'avais aperçu en ville. La bestiole, de par son aspect, me paru sympathique. Pourtant, alors que je croisais son regard, je remarquais cette étrange lueur dans ses yeux. En quelques secondes, l'animal avait foncé sur moi, foulant le sol de ses pattes puissantes. J'esquivais son attaque en me roulant, face contre terre. Son bec frappa le vide et je me relevais rapidement, alors que Lumina résumait le combat.

« -Cette créature que tu vois là s'appelle Odin. Il est le gardien et protecteur du trône d'Etro, et est au service de Lightning.

-J'aimerais bien que cet oiseau ait plus de cervelle, qu'il comprenne que je viens voir sa maîtresse, et me laisse passer sans m'attaquer.

-Il doit te tester. En tant que gardien, et créature de la dernière épreuve, il est le dernier à te juger. Si tu arrive à le battre, tu pourra voir Lightning. Dans le cas contraire...nous aviserons...

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, nous a... »

Je n'eut pas le temps de continuer ma phrase qu'Odin me chargeait à nouveau. Je brandissais ma lance écarlate, prête à en faire des brochettes. L'animal se stoppa, un éclat d'intelligence le traversant, il se mit en garde, les pattes écartés en me jaugeant. De mon côté, j'hésitais à l'attaque, réfléchissant au point faible de l'animal. Que se passerait-il si je blessais une de ses pattes ?

Je m'approchais, sûrement mais rapidement, sous le regard d'Odin. J'avais l'impression qu'il pressentais mes attaques. Je donnais un coup de lance et le regrettais immédiatement. Le bec de l'animal s'était refermé sur le manche, à quelques centimètres de ma main, alors que ce dernier avait sautillé pour esquiver. Sa force était phénoménale, à l'image de sa taille, et déjà, ma seule arme s'échappait de mes mains pour venir ricocher au sol dans un tintement glacial. Cette bestiole allait me déchiqueter. Mourir sous les coups de bec d'un poulet géant...triste vie. Odin, de sa hauteur incroyable, me regardait comme un poulet de mon monde aurait regardé un petit insecte. Idiot petit insecte.

Je me mettais en garde et me préparais à son attaque imminente. Je n'en fus pas déçue quand il s'attaqua à mon bras, attrapant ma chair entre son bec. Le pincement puissant de l'animal me fit gémir de douleur, alors qu'il accentuait sa prise sur ma peau. Il tira d'un coup sec, me projetant à terre. J'observais les marques profondes qu'avait imprimé l'oiseau sur mon bras, mais en un quart de seconde, Odin revenait sur moi, m'agrippant au niveau de l'estomac de ses pattes griffues. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler le long de mes plaies, croisant les égratignures que j'avais récoltées quelques étages plus bas.

J'entendis les pas de Lumina s'approcher de notre affrontement, et profita de cet instant pour repousser la patte qui me détruisait le ventre. La créature faillit perdre son équilibre, mais se rattrapa en battant des ailes. La fillette posa une main sur le plumage d'Odin, caressant ses jolies plumes vertes alors que l'animal se laissait faire, l'air agréablement calme. Assaillit par la douleur qui se propageait le long de mes côtes, je rageais, misérable, de mon incapacité à n'avoir pu battre ne serait-ce qu'une volaille. L'animal lâcha un petit cri d'approbation alors que Lumina flattait son encolure et montait avec précaution sur son dos.

J'eus le temps d'un étonnement, un froncement de sourcil, que cet image fut la dernière à me revenir. Je m'évanouissais, paisiblement, dans un monde qui n'était qu'étranger au mien. Je sommeillais, dans un océan de plénitude, de calme et de sérénité. Océan troublé par de vagues images. Claire, moi. Mes combats, mes affrontements. Le nouveau monde, Lightning. Et je pensais, encore endormie, à l'avenir qui m'attendait.

Son être tout ensommeillé n'était qu'un ravivant soleil, de grâce et de beauté. Comme un ange qui s'éveillait, venant tout juste de tomber de son paradis, son visage de statue vint m'adresser ses paroles, les plus douces à mes oreilles. Je ne répondais pas, fixait la jeune femme. Attendrit par le sommeil et par le charme de cette dernière, j'apposais ma joue sur mon oreiller, venant caresser les délicates mèches rosées qui dissimulaient ses yeux. Son regard se planta dans le mien et mon cœur cessa de battre normalement, alors qu'elle observait mon être, nu et que j'en faisais de même avec le sien.

Je voyais ses pupilles, caresser longuement chacune des cicatrices qui ornait mon bras droit, frôler doucement le bout de mes seins et m'insufflant un frisson de gêne et de tendresse. Elle était magnifique. Cette superbe jeune femme dont je m'étais éprise, dont le sourire ne cessait de me renverser le cœur. J'observais ses courbes à mon tour, caressant de mes doigts la ligne parfaite de son ventre, remontant délicatement jusqu'à son cou, y déposant un simple et doux baiser. Elle ne bougeait pas, semblait ne rien ressentir, mais son corps en fusion semblait en démontrer le contraire.

Je m'effondrais sur le dos, alors que son corps prenait place au dessus du mien et qu'elle venait murmurer quelques mots près de mon oreille. Les yeux fermés, j'acceptais le calme et l'élégance de sa voix, et avec une amertume soudaine, je regrettais de l'avoir laissée s'exprimer.

« -Il faut se réveiller Fang.. » me susurra t-elle.

J'ouvrais mes yeux, mais tout n'était plus que de noir. Je fixais le plafond, me mettais en position assise, cherchant du regard mon bel ange qui s'était habilement volatilisé. Mes yeux s'embuait involontairement de larmes, à la recherche de la superbe créature qui avait semblé n'être qu'un esprit, un fantôme dont l'improbabilité n'était que trop sûre. Claire, où était-tu ?

J'observais les alentours, la pièce où je me trouvais n'étais que trop vide pour être rassurante. Mog n'étais pas avec moi et j'espérais que la petite créature avait réussi à s'en tirer. Mes poignets retenus par des chaînes en acier, le moindre mouvement m'était impossible. J'attendais alors que Lumina vienne me rendre visite, impatiente de pouvoir lui cracher ma haine et ma colère au visage. Je me trouvais assise sur le sol brun, tel un animal que l'on garderait captif. Mes blessures n'avaient pas été pansées, mais le froid de ma chambre de fortune me faisait du bien. J'inspirais profondément, passant difficilement mon avant bras sur mon front pour en retirer la sueur. Où est-ce que je pouvais bien me trouver ? Comme si elle avait lut dans mes pensées les plus profondes, le petit lutin rose refit son apparition.

« -Tu es toujours au dernier étage. Ta bravoure a été récompensé, si l'on peux dire. Odin ta jugé digne de survivre et à épargné ta vie dans cette dernière épreuve.

-Pourquoi suis-je attachée ici ?

-Ne te souviens-tu pas ce que je t'avais dit avant que votre combat ne débute ? En cas de victoire, tu accéderais au trône d'Etro, là où Lightning repose sous sa forme cristalline. Dans le cas contraire, j'avais précisé que j'étudierais ton cas.

-Ma vie n'est pas seulement due à la décision du poulet, pas vrai ? Tu as aussi choisi de m'épargner. »

La fillette s'accroupit à ma hauteur, me jaugeant malicieusement.

« -Tu devrais avoir plus de respect pour l'Ange de Valhalla. Il aurait pu te tuer d'un coup de bec et tu n'aurait plus été en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Dois-je comprendre qu'une nouvelle épreuve m'attends ? Et dans quel but exactement ? »

Lumina ricana, et je ne savais vraiment si ce rire était dut à l'idée de folie qui venait de lui traverser la tête ou bien si il n'était que naturel de sa part.

« -Nous t'offrons une deuxième chance ! Une nouvelle épreuve, en effet, et une de mes préférées. Nous serons adversaires, et tu devra me battre pour accéder au trône. Si cependant, c'est moi qui te bat, je n'aurais d'autres choix que de te tuer. »

Elle avait dit tout cela le visage fermé, d'un sérieux étrange que j'en restais décontenancée. Cette gamine, se battre contre moi ? Elle devait plaisanter.

« -Et quelle sera ton arme ? Un pistolet à bille ? Une babiole en plastique. »

Elle s'étonna soudainement, alors que je lui faisait part de mes propositions d'armes adaptées à son gabarit. Son sourire reprit pourtant rapidement place sur ces lèvres de petit démon.

« -Je ne parlais pas d'un combat en corps à corps. »

La jeune fille claqua des doigts, et je m'étonnais de voir se matérialiser...un autre poulet ? Mais combien y en avait-il ? Éberluée, je fixais ses plumes qui inversement à celles d'Odin, était peintes d'un noir ébène, le bout de certaines tachés d'un rouge écarlate tirant sur le pourpre. L'animal s'avança vers moi, ses yeux se fixant sur ma personne. A mon tour, je lui adressais un regard qui se voulait surpris et désorienté, me demandant ce que Lumina avait encore préparé.

« -Je te présente Bahamut. Tout comme Odin, il est l'un des gardiens du royaume de Valhalla, et veille personnellement à ce que les intrus restent en dehors du château. Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de le croiser lors de tes combats, et cela reste un coup de chance. Lui ne t'aurais pas épargnée. »

Je déglutissais péniblement. Alors quoi ? Lumina allait me bombarder de salves de billes en plastiques tandis que Bahamut et Odin me poursuivraient, en voulant à ma vie ? Je secouais la tête, refusant l'image idiote et incrédule qui s'installait dans mon esprit, de moi-même, me faisant courser par les deux créatures géantes. Non, non, elle avait bien dit qu'il n'était pas question de corps à corps. Mais de quoi alors ?

Elle claqua des doigts une nouvelle fois. Mes yeux furent immédiatement éblouis par la lumière qui émanait de chaque recoin de la pièce. Lumina remodelait cette dernière, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une chambre inexistante. Elle jouait de ses doigts avec dextérité, créant, modifiant l'environnement dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Elle avait beau me taper sur le système avec ses commentaires idiots et son rire enfantin, je voyais qu'elle n'en restait pas moins une excellente magicienne. Je l'avais peut-être sous-estimée, après tout.

Le temps passait, et lorsque je parvint à rouvrir mes yeux, j'observai ma chambre qui ne l'était plus, et ses nouvelles couleurs. C'était une arène. Mais au lieu de n'être dominé que par les couleurs sombres, c'était tout le contraire. Cela ressemblait à un stade géant, des pistes multicolores entourant un enclos en son milieu. J'attendais des piaillements résonner en écho autour de moi et cherchant leur provenance, je me levais, remarquant à peine la disparition de mes chaînes. Je m'approchais de l'enclos, subjugué par la nouvelle création de Lumina, et divaguant, mon regard se posant sur des tableaux d'affichages vides, ainsi qu'une immense structure non loin de ces derniers, ressemblant étrangement à un trône. L'odeur se faisant plus forte, à mesure que j'avançais vers l'habitation. Un poussin volant me stoppa en cours de route. Un poussin volant ?! Je lui présentais ma paume ouverte et il s'y posais tranquillement, m'assommant de pépiements. Malgré moi, le sourire s'installait sur mon visage.

« -Depuis quand les poussins savent-ils voler ? » Me demandais-je à moi-même.

Sans doute depuis que les poulets avaient une taille démesurée. J'imaginais une seconde la taille des œufs qu'ils pouvaient pondre. Combien d'omelettes pourrait-on faire avec un seul œuf ? Lumina venait me couper dans mon raisonnement, plus qu'invraisemblable.

« -Lightning se trouve là-bas. Si tu parviens à remporter cette nouvelle épreuve, et seulement si c'est le cas, tu aura l'occasion de la voir. Si c'est moi qui gagne, tu n'aura aucune autre chance et tu mourra. »

Elle avait parlé d'un ton sans appel, comme Claire le faisait parfois. Bizarrement, elle avait cet air qui me faisait penser à elle, sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer. Il était vrai qu'elle lui ressemblait étonnement, mais Lumina avait une chose que je n'avais que rarement perçue chez Claire. Son côté enfantin justement, la malice, l'amusement, le jeu. Alors que Claire prenait tout au sérieux, Lumina faisait tout le contraire. Elles étaient toutes deux...comme deux personnalités inversées.

« -En quoi consiste la nouvelle épreuve ? »

Elle attrapa mon bras sans ménagement pour m'amener à l'intérieur de l'enclos. Je levais les yeux, avisant chacune des têtes plumées me jaugeant. Encore des poulets, toujours des poulets. Cela devenait une obsession, ma parole. Je remarquais Odin, mis à l'écart des autres, qui piquait dans un bac de nourriture.

« -Voilà le deal. Nous allons faire une course, l'une contre l'autre. Mais comme tu peux t'en douter, ce ne sera pas une course à pied. Je monterais Odin, et toi Bahamut. Le défi consiste à faire un tour de piste. Celle qui distancera l'autre en fin de partie sera vainqueur. Classique, non ? »

Peu rassurée, je passais ma main sur ma tempe. J'allais monter un poulet géant. J'allais faire une course à dos de poulet géant. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ?

Je sentais une matière dure frôler le haut de mon dos. Je bondissais presque en m'apercevant de la présence de Bahamut, se frottant le bec contre moi. Je tentais de le repousser mais ce dernier m'ignorait, demandant des caresses avec sa tête. Résignée, je passais mes doigts contre les plumes noires et rouges, tandis qu'il émettait un son que j'aurais pu qualifier d'un soupir de contentement.

« -Les autres chocobos feront office de public. En cas de défaite, ce seront également eux qui t'achèveront. »

Pouvant enfin mettre un nom sur ces créatures, je les défiais du regard de venir me tuer. Aucune d'elles ne s'approcha pourtant, obéissant aux ordres qu'on leur avait indiqués. Pas pour le moment. Et même peut-être jamais. J'adressais un signe de tête à Lumina, acceptant sa proposition. Avais-je vraiment le choix dans cette situation ?

* * *

Je fixais les trois voyants , attendant qu'ils s'allument, les uns après les autres. Je tentais de respirer afin de me calmer, mais mon souffle ne s'échappait presque pas de mes lèvres. Mon cœur battait la chamade, comme si la course était déjà entamée. Je m'agrippais comme je le pouvais aux plumes de Bahamut, qui se balançais d'un côté et de l'autre, comme un sportif s'échauffant. Lumina, elle sur Odin, se tenait droite, fièrement, comme un piquet. S'abaissant contre l'animal, elle lui murmurais quelques mots que je n'arrivais à comprendre. Peu importe. J'allais gagner. Je devais gagner.

Un son se fit entendre et Bahamut se lança, collant Odin de prêt. Les enjambés des deux gardiens étaient longues et maîtrisées, parfaites. Il y avait Lumina, tout près, me lançant un regard qui se voulait provoquant. Sa stature sur l'animal était contrôlé, comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. Après tout, si elle m'avait proposé ce jeu comme deuxième chance, elle devait y exceller. Et puis, il y avait moi et mon corps qui valdinguait, d'un côté de l'autre de l'animal. J'essayais en vain de me souvenir comment c'était de monter à cheval, seulement voilà, un chocobo n'était nullement semblable à une cheval. Je me collait fortement le plumage noir de ma monture, alors que cette dernière coursait son adversaire, le devançant de peu.

Soudainement, Bahamut ne répondit plus. L'animal fonçait sur une ligne droite, tout près de l'enclos que j'avais entraperçu plus tôt. Le chocobo, répondant au cri et piaillements de ses congénères, fonçait droit sur eux, ne suivant plus du tout le chemin imposé. Je rageais de mon impuissance, tirant sur les plumes noires de ma monture, talonnant ses côtes en espérant qu'il se ressaisisse. En vain, il s'arrêta plein de la clôture longeant la piste, rencontrant ses amis. Je voyais Lumina se stopper sur Odin, celui ci trottinant tranquillement jusqu'à nous.

« -Perdu Fang ! » annonçait-elle gaiement, ce qui n'étais plus mon cas.

Bouche entrouverte je fixais du coin de l'œil la meute de chocobo qui, je le savais, ne tarderais pas à me fondre dessus. Je serrais les poings, impuissante mais pourtant prête à me battre contre une horde entière de poulets géants. Cet endroit était réellement bizarre. Et l'absence de Claire m'atteignait maintenant plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Où était-elle ? Pensait-elle à moi en ce moment même ?

« -Laisse la rentrer Lumina. » s'éleva une voix.

La lumière éclaira la piste, et alors que je descendais de mon animal, celui ci ne se trouvait déjà plus là. Les chocobos disparaissaient, un par un, se volatilisant comme des particules, de simples images qui n'existaient déjà plus. La pièce redevenait sombre, et seul un piédestal, semblant de glace, se trouvait en son milieu. Je marchais calmement vers la stature de cristal, respirant difficilement quand j'en venais à regarder la statue sur son trône.

Les jambes croisées, comme une véritable lady, ses deux bras simplement posés sur les accoudoirs du trône, elle semblait être la maîtresse des lieux. Pourtant, ainsi posée sur son siège, l'air qu'elle arborait n'était pas semblable à cette prétendue condition. Le visage fermé, le regard inexpressif. Elle était pareille à une statue, immobile.

Lumina, toujours à mes côtés, était pourtant courbée face à la stature. Je souriais intérieurement car voir cette petite peste ainsi au service de Lightning m'amusais réellement. Cette dernière claqua des doigts, et le petit lutin noir s'en alla, me jetant un regard triste. Je soufflais, ayant échappée à la mort de peu. Je n'allais pas m'attarder plus sur cette gamine, j'avais de meilleurs plans en tête. En silence je m'avançais vers la jeune femme mystérieusement apparue et qui était venue à ma rescousse.

« -Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais..

-Ce n'est pas mon genre de te laisser tomber...Claire » lui répondis-je naturellement.

L'aura de cristal se métamorphosa, formant un halo autour de son corps, de minuscules cristaux voletant tout autour de ma petite amie. Et tandis qu'elle descendait solennellement les marches qui la menait à son trône, un tapis rouge apparut, sortit de nulle part. J'admirais la fidèle silhouette de Claire, habillée d'une armure de métal d'où pendait de longues plumes d'un blanc immaculé.

« -Lightning. » me dit-elle simplement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tout ceux qui passent jeter un petit coup d'oeil à l'avancement de cet OS. Chose qui est à présent terminé, même si cette dernière partie s'avère beaucoup plus longue que les précédentes. J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

**Xuaski: La flemme on connait tous ça et même très bien, et ce n'est pas la peine de t'en excuser car moi même il m'arrive de lire des textes sans les commenter. Je me dit que quelqu'un s'en chargera bien mieux que moi ^^ En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir laissé ce petit commentaire, que j'ai vraiment apprécié recevoir. (Je ne ressemble qu'à une hystérique comme une autre quand je reçois des reviews, des fav ou des follows voui voui). J'espére que cette dernière partie te plaira ! **

**Ajisai HIME: Heureuse que tu l'aime, et si tu aime bien Lumina c'est encore mieux :D Il faut dire que même si c'est une petite peste, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'affectionner ce personnage. Sa doit sans être parce que je vois toujours une mini Light au fond. Les méchants, les méchants...ils sont vilains mais qu'est ce qu'on les aimes :D Que s'est-il passé hein ? Et bien ce chapitre te répondra. Et l'idée d'imaginer Fang faire une course à dos de chocobo était vraiment très tentante. Tellement parodique pour un personnage pareil, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire des bêtises x3 J'espère que tu aimera tout autant qu'avant !**

**Ps: 'Ttention les enfants, c'est l'heure de dodo...hmm hmm...en d'autres termes...explications pour le rated M *lemon à l'horizon***

**Partie 3**

Je la regardais, émerveillée par sa marche silencieuse et parfaite. C'était une apparition, et qui plus était la sienne, qui me consolai de mes aventures passées. J'oubliais rapidement ce que j'avais vécu, jusqu'à ce que la voix fluette de Mog retentisse à nouveau.

« -Lightning, kupo ! » s'écriait-il tout joyeux.

La jeune femme le stoppa d'un signe de main, lui adresse un petit sourire, peu habituée à témoigner son affection. Elle s'approcha de la petite créature qui m'avait fièrement accompagnée, lui tendant une...sucette ? De couleur douce et rosée, le petit bonhomme sautilla dans les airs quelques secondes. Je vis alors une bouche apparaître délibérément sur son visage. Je me décomposais, face à la gueule pourvu de dents acérées que je découvris, alors que le supposé petit ange enfournait sa sucette. Des crocs blancs et aiguisés. J'étais sure qu'il aurait pu me déchiqueter avec ça, mais son air bienveillant m'avait montré l'illusion du bien incarné. Je soufflais, soulagée de me trouver dans son camp.

S'envolant gaiement, Mog nous laissa seules à seules, moi et Claire. Nous nous toisâmes quelques secondes avant que cette dernière ne claque des doigts à nouveau. La pièce n'était ni un champ de course, ni une cellule pour prisonnier, et encore moins la salle du trône où nous étions il y avait quelques secondes.

Je suivais l'épais tissu rouge et le chemin qu'il formait. Peu à peu, l'atmosphère tamisée de la chambre m'atteignais, tandis que je suivais le fidèle guide qu'était Claire. Elle ne m'avait pas adressée un mot pour le moment, mais j'étais convaincue que cela ne durerait pas éternellement. Je clignais des yeux, m'habituant à la tendresse dont respirait la chambre. Je m'assis, sur le matelas nouvellement apparu, la lenteur assommant mon esprit séduit tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à soigner mes blessures.

« Lightning... »

A moitié allongée sur son lit, dont le majestueux m'émerveillais, j'avais l'impression de flotter sur un doux nuage, me faisant soigner par un ange improbable, comme je l'avais rêvé. Elle était véritablement sublime. Il n'y avait d'autres mots pour désigner Claire, ou Lightning, c'était comme elle le voulait. Le regard perdu, comme si elle m'avait injectée une drogue quelconque, invisible, j'admirais la superbe de son corps, à peine caché au niveau de sa taille, par quelques plumes, ça et là.

« -Les plaies n'étaient que superficielles. De petites griffures sans importance que tu oubliera vite. »

Son visage, tout près du mien me toisait délicatement, et un joli sourire se forma sur les lèvres de ma petite amie. Je le lui rendais bien vite, me relevant de moitié. Mais elle me poussa contre les oreiller, et ne pouvant lutter, je m'effondrais, son corps me surplombant. Son parfum se promenant dans l'air atteignit mon odorat, et je me mis à rêver entres les douces et tendres effluves du jasmin et de la rose, de ses lèvres se posant, et prenant possession des miennes dans un élan sauvage et interminable. J'amenais ma main à son visage, comme ne croyant véritable à l'illusion qu'il m'était donné d'apprécier. Je caressais sa joue, tendrement, me rappelant soudainement son grain de peau tellement doux.

« -Tu m'as manquée.. » me murmura t-elle lentement.

Succombant au charme de la jeune femme, je lui répondais à l'identique, frôlant les mèches rosées qui m'avait tant étonnés lorsque je l'avais connue. Ses yeux affichaient cet éclat nouveau, comme si Claire n'était plus Claire mais tout autre personne. Enfouissant sa tête contre mon cou, elle continua à me chuchoter cette phrase, et son souffle était un délicat vent qui me berçais, et me faisait sombrer peu à peu.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, pour recommencer de plus belle, alors que ses canines s'enfonçaient fermement dans ma peau. Un bruit de succion se fit entendre dans la chambre, et lui facilitant l'accès, je mis ma tête en arrière. L'attaque de Lightning fut ravageuse. Mordant à tout va, elle voulait laisser ses marques, même jusqu'à s'en couper le souffle. Elle voulait laisser sa trace sur mon corps, et je me laissais faire. Peut-être avait-elle raison lorsqu'elle disait que mon appétit sexuel était démesuré. Mais n'était-il pas ce qu'elle aimait chez moi ?

Soulevant son menton, je venais la mordre à mon tour. Je commençais par la base de son cou que je léchais avec amusement, comme un chaton affamé. Je passais à ses joues, mordant la chair délicate entre mes dents, n'y restant que quelques secondes. Ses lèvres me faisaient face, plus tentatrices que jamais. Ne retenant plus mon envie subite de lui sauter dessus, je passais mes bras autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant ainsi dans mon étreinte. Elle ne se débattit pas comme elle le faisait à l'ordinaire, me laissa prendre les directives.

Mon index se posa sur ses lèvres légèrement humectées que je taquinais avec amusement. J'approchais mon visage du sien, doucement, me désespérant moi même de la lenteur dont je faisais preuve. Je pressais enfin mes lèvres contres les siennes, pulpeuses, et lâchais un gémissement alors qu'elle se jetait sur moi, mordant encore. Férocement. Elle voulait jouer à ça ?

Sa langue se fraya un chemin dans ma bouche, je ripostais aussitôt serrant l'organe entres mes crocs, l'attrapant, tout en léchant avec amusement ce qui était ma friandise préféré. Le goût sucré de sa langue, mêlé aux sons de ses courts gémissement faisait monter mon excitation, petit à petit, de plus en plus, sans que je ne puisse y faire face. Je dévorais sa bouche, avec une avidité que je n'avais connue jusqu'à lors, saisissant sa nuque, tandis que nous nous faisions face, dans cette bataille sulfureuse et tentatrice.

Elle relâcha mon visage quelques instant, claquant des doigts, provoquant le glissement des tentures se trouvant aux quatre extrémités du lit. Ne pouvant me focaliser sur autre chose que sa personne, je me relevais, saisissant son visage entre mes doigts. Caressant sa peau d'albâtre, je souriais à la jeune femme que j'aimais d'un amour tendre et sauvage. Elle attrapa doucement mes poignets, les guidant jusqu'à leur prochaine destination qu'étais sa poitrine. J'arrachais vivement les morceaux d'armure, un à un, que je rejetais hors du lit, tandis que nos langues continuaient leur danse passionnelle.

Je sentis les jambes de Claire entourer ma taille, cette dernière s'accrochant à moi pour finalement me dominer par la hauteur, de quelques centimètres. Cela lui suffisait pour se jeter sur mes lèvres qui furent bientôt prises d'assauts, forts et puissants, parfumés à la rose. Ma respiration devenait courte, véritablement plus courte, alors que les mains de ma petite amie venait défaire la ceinture que je portais à la taille. Je profitais de ce court moment pour la regarder. A demi-nue, avec pour seuls tissus restant un sous-vêtement de couleur noire. J'admirais les formes et les courbes de son corps, et sa peau blanchâtre qui luisait presque sous la lumière de la pièce, bien qu'elle ne soit pas bien présente.

Elle aperçu mon regard se promener sur son corps, eut un rictus moqueur et s'évada du lit. Seul le bas de son corps s'échappait du matelas alors qu'elle s'affairait à chercher je ne savais quoi. J'observais donc la seule chose qu'il me restait, c'était dire l'adorable fessier de la jeune femme, même sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié que je la reluque sous cet angle. Trop surexcitée pour ne rien tenter, je rampais jusqu'à elle, me positionnant à ses côtés. Toujours cherchant, je la sentie pourtant frissonner tandis que mes doigts faisaient tomber le dernier vêtement qu'elle possédait.

Voyant qu'elle se crispait, comme à son habitude à chaque fois que je tentais cette position, je décidais de la rassurer à ma façon. Caressant son dos, je suivais la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale, ses tremblements s'accentuant malgré tout. Je déposais deux, trois baisers sur ses épaules, suivant la ligne de son dos et léchant sa peau. Claire, pourquoi était-tu tellement attirante, tellement..envoûtante ?

Satisfaite de l'effet produit, je me plaçais derrière elle et embrassait son postérieur avec douceur et affection. Prenant mon temps, j'excitais ma petite amie que je sentais déjà suffoquer. Tellement addictive. Je me recouchais sur le matelas et saisissais les cuisses de mon amante, glissant entre celles-ci pour me retrouver face à son intimité. J'entendais Claire qui murmurait mon nom avec difficulté. Je lui répondais d'un « oui ? » innocent, mais tout aussi malicieux. Je l'entendais rager, alors que je la faisais attendre. J'avais toujours adoré la taquiner ainsi, c'était un véritable amusement pour moi tandis qu'elle se plaignait sans arrêt. Mademoiselle n'était pas vraiment patiente, c'était même le contraire.

« -S'il te plaît..Fang.. »

Sa voix ponctuée de tremblements, de frissons, me fit sourire lorsqu'elle parvint à mes oreilles. Je déposais une lignée de baisers le long de ses cuisses, remontant lentement pour atteindre son bourgeon de plaisir que je commençais à lécher délicieusement. Claire de tarda pas à rouler des hanches, face à la sensation que je lui prodiguais qui semblait, à mon avis, bien agréable. Ses gémissements se manifestèrent, alors que ma langue jouait de ses atouts. Je la sentais se crisper, jouir du plaisir la contrôlant au fur et à mesure que j'accélérais la cadence.

Soudainement, elle se releva, inspirant gravement comme manquant d'air, jouant toujours du bassin. J'observais son visage hors d'haleine, heureuse de la voir ainsi et surtout d'avoir provoqué cet état de transe qui la possédait maintenant. Elle recula, prenant place assise sur mon bas ventre tandis que je me mordais les lèvres, encore imprégnées de la saveur de sa personne. Et Dieu qu'est ce que je l'aimais.

Un air amusé se peignit sur son visage, un air que je ne compris pas immédiatement mais bien après avoir aperçu l'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Des pervers auraient sans doute immédiatement pensés à un objet de forme phallique, n'est-il pas ? Mais mon amante, préférait le naturel, et il n'était pas question pour elle d'utiliser un vulgaire bout de plastique. Mais là n'était pas question de savoir si elle aimait cela ou non, mais bien de préciser la nature de l'objet qu'elle remuait de gauche à droite de son visage.

« -Ferme les yeux. » m'ordonna t-elle, sa voix d'un suave à faire frémir quiconque.

J'obéissais. Les paupières closes, je sentais la douce caresse de la plume blanche, sûrement extraite de son armure, qu'elle promenait le long de mon corps. Je n'étais étrangement pas sensible aux chatouilles et c'était la raison pour laquelle la plume qu'elle baladait à travers mon corps était pour moi semblable à un gentil et fin massage. Frôlant mes côtes, remontant le long de mon corps pour venir s'attarder sur l'un de mes seins et en titiller le mont avec sa langue. Je souriais, bêtement, sous le jeu et la technique de mon amante. J'ouvrais les yeux et découvrais son visage angélique faisant face au mien, les yeux pétillants d'excitation et de désir. J'essayais d'attraper ses lèvres, mais en vain, d'une poigne de fer, Claire me maintenait immobile

Un gémissement involontaire s'échappa de ma bouche, alors que de son genou, ma petite amie tentait de me donner du plaisir. A son tour, elle caressait mon entrejambe, et je mourrais d'envie d'en faire autant. Insatisfaite à cause du dernier sous vêtement me restant, je tentais de l'enlever avec discrétion. Claire le remarqua immédiatement, très attentive comme toujours. Elle le fit glisser, en même tant que sa langue se promenait sur mon ventre. Je sentais déjà les multiples baisers qu'elle déposait sur ma peau caramel qui contrastait la sienne d'un blanc de craie. Brûlants, comme enflammant ma peau, mais pourtant tellement agréables. Ses dents s'accrochèrent à mon sein droit qu'elle mordilla sans attendre, et je sentais le plaisir affluer de plus en plus dans mes veines.

Je ne parvenais plus à calmer les battements de mon cœur qui s'affolait sous l'influence de ma petite amie et de sa langue experte qui allait et venait, de gauche à droite, s'acharnant sur mon téton. Le suçotant telle une enfant, tantôt le mordant d'un sauvage inexplicable. J'entendais Claire, inspirant l'air qui lui manquait et le relâchant sous forme de courts et rapides soupirs. Cette voix, cette incarnation d'un ange m'excitait à un point inimaginable. Elle revint calmement vers mes lèvres, rampant sur moi, comme si elle avait empruntée sa souplesse à un chat. S'emparant de ces dernières, je pu profiter de son souffle, puissamment suffocant. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus, elle en voulait plus. Elle ne serait pas satisfaite si je ne lui donnait pas le meilleur de moi-même.

« -Fais moi l'amour... » je lui murmurais, sensuelle à en tomber par terre.

Boostée par ce nouvel élan de ma part, elle me sautait dessus, littéralement. Elle parcourait mon corps avec vivacité, mordant à tout va et laissant de sublimes marques rouges. Ses soupirs parcouraient mon esprit, résonnant dans mon corps entier, faisant écho dans ma cage thoracique pour remonter le long de mon cœur. Quel superbe excitant me donnait-tu là, pire qu'une drogue.

Elle descendit vers mon bas ventre, rejoignant mon intimité mise à nue, saisissant doucement entre ses lèvres l'organe de plaisir. Je sentais mon corps se crisper, impuissante, alors que sa langue s'appliquait à reproduire une forme circulaire. Elle poursuivit, ensuite, en descendant plus bas encore, léchant l'entrée de mon être avec délicatesse. Mes mains se raccrochèrent aux siennes, les serrant sous l'emprise du désir. J'énonçais son nom, sous la forme d'un vague gémissement. Je l'appelais à continuer, encore. Encore.

Un hoquet de surprise me traversa alors que ses doigts me pénétraient, lentement, puis avec plus de vitesse et d'intensité. Ma bouche entrouverte cherchait l'air qui n'avait que trop de mal à irriguer mes poumons, et mes mains se raccrochait aux draps, dans l'espoir de ne pas sombrer immédiatement. Claire continuait ses deux actions simultanées et je sentais l'excitation rapidement s'attaquer à mon corps. La chaleur était étouffante, et ma peau était plus brûlante que jamais. Je lâchais des gémissements, horriblement puissants, tandis que Claire accélérait encore. Jusqu'à où allait-tu aller ?

La lumière atteignait ma pupille, incroyablement dilatée. Ma vue éclaircie, je ne voyais plus que du blanc. Blanc immaculé, comme les plumes blanches de l'armure de Claire. L'exaltation remontée à mon cœur me fit imploser. Impuissante, je n'essayais même plus de me retenir, laissait la jouissance me prendre. Mon corps se cambra, involontairement, et Claire suivant le mouvement me donnait le coup de grâce. J'inspirais l'air à fortes goulée, appelant son nom une dernière fois. Nom qui résonna en un long écho.

Peu après, mon regard était fixé sur le vide. J'étais comme inconsciente, morte mais pourtant véritablement vivante. Je voyais trouble, et j'avais désespérément chaud. Trop chaud. Respirant longuement pendant plusieurs minutes, je cherchais dans l'air suffoquant, le visage de mon amante. Son sourire illumina la faible vue que j'avais d'elle. Je caressais son dos, tandis qu'elle m'embrassait encore.

Ma main tombait sur une sorte d'épine, installée près de son omoplate. Au même moment, je sentais la moiteur du sang couler le long de mes lèvres et gouttant depuis mon menton.

« -Claire »

Elle me jeta un nouveau regard, léchant ses lèvres où reposait quelques traces écarlates. L'aile, que je croyait n'être qu'une simple épine se déplia lentement dans son dos. D'un rouge vif, les écailles de cette dernières étaient pourvues de reflets rosées. Une deuxième la rejoignit, peu après, tandis que je fixais ma petite amie avec absurdité.

« Claire n'est en aucunement...

Sa langue sortait étrangement de sa bouche, à chaque paroles, comme si un serpent me susurrais à l'oreille. Ses lèvres se teintaient d'écarlate, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu plus glacial que la mort. Mais je me sentais bien...terriblement bien.

...ce que je suis.. »

C'est à cet instant que je compris. Ces yeux, ce regard, cette façon d'agir. Cette personne, à qui jamais passionnellement fais l'amour n'était pas Claire. Mais pourtant, même sachant cela, mes yeux faisaient des allés et retour sur le corps parfait qu'elle arborait, identique à celui de ma petite amie. J'étais subjuguée par la beauté que je connaissais déjà. J'étais clouée sur place, dans l'impossibilité de me mouvoir. De m'échapper de l'enfer.

Sa langue se mit à lécher mon cou. Tout aussi fine que celle d'un serpent, elle se promenait ainsi, me tentant, me retenant en vie pour de courts instants. Ses crocs se plantèrent dans ma peau, et une douleur tressaillante m'atteignit alors qu'ils trouvaient une veine. Ils se retirèrent peu après, et j'avais cette sensation que le monde, peu à peu disparaissait. En réalité, j'en disparais moi-même. Le matelas adopta bientôt la couleur rouge sanglante, et je me sentais tomber dans ce qui n'était plus qu'un couloir sans vie.

« -Appelle moi Lightning » me siffla t-elle.

J'essayais d'agir, mais mon corps entier n'était plus qu'un amas d'os et de chair. Mon âme toujours là lui était prisonnière.

« -Où est-tu Claire ? » demandais-je faiblement.

La réponse ne vint pas, et je tombais dans un sommeil de plomb. Aussi froid et noir que la mort. Un tourbillon glacial m'emportait...

* * *

Je sursautais immédiatement lorsqu'elle mordit mon cou, préparée à une nouvelle attaque qui ferait couler mon sang. Je me propulsais loin d'elle, collant le mur se trouvant près du lit, me cognant la tête. Je jurais, me frottant le crâne en espérant de pas avoir de bosses. Je prenais conscience que je ne me trouvais plus dans le lit maudit où nous avions fais l'amour. Claire devant moi, me fixa avec amusement.

« -Je croyais que tu aimais les morsures ?! » me dit-elle, me taquinant.

Je me massais les tempes, clignant des yeux et essayant de me repérer dans cette nouvelle pièce. Le lit n'était plus au milieu, mais collé au mur. Plus étroit.

« -Mauvais rêve Fang ? » Me demanda Claire.

Trop suspicieuse, je restais près du mur, lui ordonnant de se retourner. Elle suivit ma demande, me tournant le dos. Me faufilant jusqu'à elle, je retirais son haut pour fixer chacune de ses omoplates avec attention. Aucune trace d'écailles, absolument rien de semblable. Je soupirais, posant ma tête contre son dos nu. Mon front brûlant, ainsi que la chaleur de mon corps, m'indiquait que je venais de me réveiller de mon illusion. Ma petite amie se retourna vers moi, me jaugeant étrangement et je tentais vaguement de lui expliquer ce que j'avais vécue cette nuit là. Mon aventure avec Mog, les étages à monter, les combats, Lumina, les chocobos. Bizarrement, elle ne semblait pas surprise, mais m'écoutait avec attention.

« -...et pour terminer, j'ai réussi a rencontrer Lightning. Mais elle te ressemblait, beaucoup trop, alors j'ai...eu quelques...difficultés à lui résister »

Mon regard se voulait interrogatif, car moi-même je ne savais pas comment j'étais arrivé à faire l'amour avec cette déesse diabolique. L'apparence de Claire n'était que trop identique à la sienne. Tout le corps de Lightning n'était qu'une copie double du sien.

« -Lui résister tu dis ? » demanda Claire, intriguée.

Je déglutissais lentement. J'allais à ma perte.

« -Est ce que par hasard...tu m'aurais remplacée dans une activité quelconque ? Avec mon double maléfique ? » Me disait t-elle malicieusement.

Je ne disais rien, acquiesçais baissait la tête sous la honte, rougissant malgré moi. J'entendais son rire près de moi. Ce ton de voix que j'avais confondu avec celui d'une autre.

« -J'imagine que tu t'es toi-même punie pour avoir la libido d'un lapin. »

Elle éclata d'un rire fou, mais doux et cristallin. Sa réaction n'était pas celle que je m'imaginais. A dire vrai, je penchais plus sur une claque et un silence durant plusieurs temps. Je pensais connaître Claire sur le bout des doigts, mais je n'en étais plus vraiment sûre maintenant. Elle m'adressa un sourire, essuyant une larme qui menaçait de couler le long de sa joue, et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Perdant mon déséquilibre, je m'effondrais à ma place habituelle, sur le polochon où Claire avait dormi cette nuit. Instinctivement, je me mis a en respirer le parfum, imprégné sur le tissu blanc.

Claire, elle, se positionnait sur moi, son corps au dessus du mien, taquinant mon nez du sien.

« -Tu pense que c'est parce que je t'ai refusé cela hier soir ? Me demanda t-elle.

-J'en suis sûre. Ne me tente pas la prochaine fois, s'il te plaît. »

Elle m'adressa un dernier sourire, et alors que je tentais de reprendre mes esprits, elle saisissait mes lèvres entre sa bouche. Je gémissais sous cette action, plutôt inattendue, mais n'osais résister au passage de sa langue, caressant la mienne avec tendresse. Me relâchant, je reprenais l'air qu'elle m'avait volé.

« -Tu cherche à te faire pardonner Sunshine ?

-Peut-être... » me répondit-elle.

Je prenais conscience de sa poitrine déjà à l'air, et de la position suggestive qu'elle avait alors adoptée. Elle me pris par surprise, une seconde fois, attrapant mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassant fiévreusement. Je sentais ses ongles se promener le long de mon cou, m'effrayant quelque peu. Elle voulait me tuer elle aussi ?

Mes mains sur son dos descendirent lentement, suivant la courbe de sa colonne verticale, et allèrent saisir ses fesses. Elle se laissa faire, continuant de m'embrasser avec autant de vigueur et de fougue. Je me joignait à elle, remarquant que même après avoir frôlé la mort, le sexe m'attirait toujours autant pour que je daigne refuser son l'offre. Et puis, comment aurais-je pu lui refuser cela ?

Je la faisais basculer, échangeant nos places. Elle se retrouva sur le dos, le bleu de ses yeux me guidant. J'approchais mes lèvres une nouvelle fois, et je la trouvait impatiente, se précipitant pour m'embrasser. Je reculait vivement. La provocation était une de mes cartes favorites. Avisant sa tête boudeuse, je décidais de céder pourtant, lui donnant un baiser passionné, tandis que mes mains allaient doucement frôler sa peau d'albâtre. Parcourir son corps et tout ses recoins jusqu'à son intimité. J'étais celle qui dominait l'action à présent. Et Claire allait sans doute très vite sans rendre compte.

Mes yeux se détournait une seconde sur l'heure qu'indiquait l'horloge sur la table de nuit de mon amante. Huit heures trente du matin. Sa sœur était dehors depuis demi-heure environ. Famille de sportif. Cela nous laissait du temps, beaucoup de temps. J'allais mettre cela à profit.

* * *

Nous n'étions que deux corps, l'une affalée sur l'autre. Toutes deux exténuées par nos exercices matinaux et spontanés. L'amour me semblait être un court voyage, où ni Claire ni moi n'étions plus nous-même. C'était comme un instinct nous contrôlant, une force invisible, une irrépressible envie. Là où les cris et les gémissements m'apparaissaient comme le plus beau des chants, et où la silhouette de mon amante devenait un ange lumineux qui veillait sur moi.

Je sentis la caresse de ses doigts sur ma joue, et je levais mes yeux vers le visage de Claire, que j'avais inlassablement dévoré. Comment pareille créature pouvait-elle exister sur Terre ? Pire, comment pouvait-elle être mon amante ? Celle qui me connaît par cœur, celle pour qui je donnerais tout. Intérieurement, j'étais fière de l'avoir. J'étais fière qu'elle soit mienne et pas celle d'un ou d'une autre. Une violente tape sur mon dos me fit revenir à la réalité, me chassant de mes pensées « futiles », comme elle les auraient pensées.

« -La convention ! »

Mes yeux d'émeraude s'ouvraient, grands comme des billes. J'allais presque oublier cette convention ! Moi qui fantasmais encore sur le sublime corps de ma partenaire, il fallait maintenant que je trouve rapidement des vêtements pour m'habiller. Je filais à la douche, coursant Claire de peu.

« -Sort de là Fang !

-Pas question ! » lui répondis-je.

J'actionnais le robinet, faisant couler l'eau froide. Je la sentais frémir, et tentant de la réchauffer pendant un court instant, j'actionnais l'eau chaude. La buée commença à envahir la pièce, mais je n'avais pas le temps de savoureux cet instant. J'attrapais un gel douche, appliquant le liquide sur une fleur de douche et me badigeonnant le corps avec vitesse. De son côté, Lightning attaquait ses cheveux qui, une fois mouillés, se retrouvaient plus sombres. Grattant avec acharnement son cuir chevelu, je me décidais à l'aider. Ma fleur de douche à la main, je parcourais son corps nu, laissant une longue traînée de mousse qui s'effaçait doucement sous la pression du jet d'eau.

« -Doucement.. » me dit-elle alors que je frottais au niveau de son ventre.

J'en oubliais presque son nouveau piercing. Avec délicatesse, j'utilisais mes doigts, ne faisant mousser que le contour de l'objet. Elle devait avoir une solution désinfectante, jugeant par le récent de la chose. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, et je découvrais qu'elle aussi s'était mise en tête de m'aider. Les mains encore pleines de mousse, elle caressait mes cheveux bruns avec douceur. Je lui adressais un sourire qu'elle évita naturellement. Quel sérieux ! Cette absence de légèreté n'était que trop longue à mon goût.

Avec un rire, je décalais ma main droite lentement sur les fesses de mon vis à vis. Je l'entendais déjà maugréer.

« -Fang. Je te jure que si tu... »

Mon index commença à s'amuser, titillant avec amusement l'entrée de son intimité. Je la sentais se crisper à mon crâne, alors qu'elle frottait toujours, avec plus de vigueur maintenant.

« -Si je quoi, Sunshine ? »

Je voyais la fureur dans ses yeux qui peu à peu prenait place conséquente. J'allais passer une sale quart d'heure si j'allais dans cette direction. Mais c'était tellement tentant. Imaginez vous un peu à ma place.

J'avais en face de moi le corps nu de mon amante, trempée. L'eau tombant sur sa tête, et gouttant de ses cheveux, tombant en cascade sur sa peau d'un blanc éclatant. Mes yeux, ainsi que tout mon être était comblé par cette vision. Et son regard...il n'était pas que furieux. Une part d'elle même, je le savais, avait l'envie d'aller plus loin. Alors que l'on avait fait l'amour il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

Je m'approchais de son oreille, lui murmurant quelques mots, tandis qu'elle frissonnait sous mon emprise.

« -On ne sera pas en retard, ne t'inquiète pas... »

* * *

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, je ne m'en remettais toujours pas. Cette petite punaise était là. Ce n'était pas possible, j'hallucinais.

« -Fang ? Fang, est-ce que tu va bien ? »

Je sentais Claire tapoter mon dos, essayant de me ramener à la réalité. Remarquant mon regard fixé sur la personne se tenant en face de nous, les mains derrière le dos et souriant gentiment, elle m'interrogea.

« -Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Lu...Lumina. Je l'ai vue cette nuit.. »

J'allais me réveiller. J'allais encore me réveiller d'un second rêve, qui s'était incrusté dans le premier. J'allais me retrouver dans le lit de Claire, et elle allait être là elle aussi. Ma petite amie me pinça la joue en souriant. Sentant la douleur, je serrais les dents. Ce n'était donc pas une illusion. Le petit lutin qui était venue hanter ma nuit était revenue à moi.

A ma grande surprise, Claire s'approcha de la petite démone que je dévisageais depuis près d'un quart d'heure. Elle s'accroupissait à sa hauteur, et je ne comprenais toujours rien. Une minute. Peut-être mes interrogations de la nuit m'avait-elle menées vers le bon chemin ? Peut-être qu'elles étaient de la même famille finalement ?

« -Lumina est ma petite cousine. Elle adore les conventions, elle cherche sans arrêts de nouveaux jeux. Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle Fang ? »

Me souvenir d'elle ? Exaspérée, je cherchais dans ma mémoire. Mis à part cette nuit, il n'y avait pas de traces de Lumina dans ma tête. Et je n'en voulais d'ailleurs pas, les jeux de cette nuit m'avaient amplement suffi pour comprendre que je n'aimais pas cette gamine. Cette dernière d'ailleurs me tandis un téléphone portable à clapet. Intriguée, je l'ouvrais et découvrait le fond d'écran. Merde, j'étais attendrie par cette image. Trop attendrie. Et puis je me souvenais.

Il y avait moi et Claire. C'était l'été dernier. Toutes les deux en maillots de bain, nous étions dans une piscine. Nos visages étaient tournés vers la petite fille qui sautait à l'eau, Lumina. Les cheveux courts, coupés à la garçonne, et la taille munie d'une énorme bouée. Il m'était impossible de la comparer à la peste que j'avais rencontrée cette nuit. Pourquoi je ne m'étais pas souvenu de son prénom ? Je me maudissais d'être une tête de linotte pareille.

Je regardais le petit ange de l'été dernier me sourire. Mon Dieu, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle adopte la même coupe que ce lutin des enfers. Réjouie de la retrouver, je venais l'embrasser sans pour autant soupirer. Cette situation n'était que trop bizarre après mon rêve de la nuit précédente. La petite fille se mit à sautiller, nous tirant par la main, Claire et moi.

« -Il y a la démo d'un nouveau jeu pas très loin ! On y va ? »

Nous acquiesçâmes toutes les deux, et nous commencions à nous diriger vers le fameux stand. Puis, je me stoppais. Je me souvenais de la promesse que j'avais faite à ma demi-sœur, Vanille. Elle m'avait harcelé pendant une semaine entière, presque empêchée de voir Claire. Je la voyais encore me hurler dans les oreilles. « N'oublie pas de m'acheter un sceptre ! » Je passais ma main libre sur mon front. Il valait mieux que je m'arrête ici pour acheter son précieux instrument de magie.

« -Allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoindrais. Je dois acheter quelque chose pour Vanille, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

-D'accord, nous on va sur le stand 13 ! » me répondit la petite fille d'une voix enjouée.

Je lâchais la main de Lumina, et faisait un signe de tête à Claire. Elle me regarda quelques instants, avant de continuer son chemin avec sa cousine. Même pas un sourire...Enfin, je connaissais Claire. Elle n'était pas très démonstrative en public, un peu plus en privé en fait. Haussant les épaules, j'essayais de rester indifférente face à ce petit manque d'attention. Après tout, j'allais bientôt les revoir.

* * *

Qu'est ce que c'était que cet attroupement tout d'un coup ? La foule accourait dans la direction du stand 13, sans que je ne comprenne. Qu'est ce qu'il ce passait ? Y avait-il eut un accident ou quelque chose de semblable ? Accompagnée du sceptre de Vanille, je fonçais à travers la foule, bousculant quelques jeunes garçons qui venait rugir à tout va. Je jurais à mon tour, cherchant une tignasse blonde rosée du coin de l'œil. J'aperçus Lumina qui sautillait joyeusement à travers la foule, me faisant un « coucou » de la main. Je me précipitais vers elle, cherchant ma petite amie qui devait se trouver près d'elle.

Je ne vis rien et cela m'étonna fortement. Qu'est ce qu'il c'était passé pour qu'elle laisse la petite fille ainsi ? M'interrogeant vivement, j'élevais la voix pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre convenablement.

« -Où est passé Claire ? » lui demandais-je.

Pourtant, au lieu de me répondre, elle se mit à sourire, me jetant un regard malicieux. Ignorant mes questions, elle commença à courir, suivant une voie qu'elle seule voyait. Ah l'art de se faufiler ainsi. Je regrettais d'être aussi grande parfois. Je la suivit donc, supposant qu'elle voulait me montrer quelque chose. Au moins m'indiquer la direction que Claire avait pris. Mais bizarrement, elle marqua son arrêt devant le stand. Je cherchais la direction qu'avait pris son regard. Je me stoppais. Mes yeux me brûlèrent l'espace d'un instant, je clignais des paupières cherchant à les humecter. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça. Mes sentiments étaient partagés entre l'émerveillement et la peur subite de trépasser.

Lightning ou Claire maintenant ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Est ce que mon rêve était toujours d'actualité ? Ou bien est-ce que la réalité avait le goût d'un étrange mais pourtant réel déjà vu ? J'observais en silence ma petite amie s'avancer sur l'estrade, vêtue du costume que j'avais perçue la nuit passée. Suis je vraiment réveillée ?

« -Le directeur du stand a insisté pour lui faire enfiler leur costume. Tu ne trouve pas qu'il lui va bien ? » me demandais Lumina, souriant et s'amusant du rouge sur les joues de Claire.

Je regardais l'affiche extraite d'un poster promotionnelle de lancement pour le jeu en question. Il était vrai que Claire ressemblait à Lightning comme deux gouttes d'eau. Le nom de cette dernière était d'ailleurs inscrit sur le poster géant. Ne m'étonnant même plus des coïncidences que je croisais, je fixais le corps sublime de mon ange. La façon dont elle rougissait était adorable, et même, c'était peu dire. J'adorais ça.

Son regard se posa sur moi, et je sentis son air exaspéré me toiser quelques secondes durant. Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'avais fais encore ? S'approchant de moi, j'entendais la foule siffler et s'exclamer. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres de mes oreilles.

« -Ce cosplay aurait pu être parfait si je n'avais pas cette énorme marque sur la cuisse... »

Immédiatement après qu'elle m'eut laissé pour reprendre sa place initiale, je regardais la partie de son corps qu'elle m'avait indiqué. Merde. C'était vraiment énorme comme suçon. Mais bizarrement, j'avais plus envie d'en rire que d'autre chose. Je souriais, fière de la jolie marque qui ornait sa cuisse joliement découverte. Pauvre Claire. Elle n'était plus vraiment maître du jeu maintenant.


End file.
